Many strains of the genus Streptomyces are known to be able to produce useful substances such as antibiotics which are useful as antibacterial agent, anti-tumor agent or herbicide. Some substances which are fermentatively produced by some strains of the genus Streptomyces have an activity against a certain kind of insects harmful to human beings and detrimental to the living environment. However, there is still further a need for a more effective agents useful for control of pests.
An object of this invention is to provide a new compound which is useful as an insecticide. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for the fermentative production of such new compound.